Fireshock
by Emotrocity
Summary: A tale of a mystery dungeon playthrough with my own bits and pieces
1. Chapter 1

Flameshock.

Disclaimer: Ok I am going to let Felix take it away

Felix: EMOTROCITY DOES NOT OWN POKEMON ONLY US O.C.

Emotrocity: OK OK OK no yelling sheesh ON with the story.

Ok just to let yall know My ideas are in parentheses character ideas are in hash lines whatever they are

AND actions are preformed in * *

Felix: uughhh where am I? (And where it all began) –gasps in total shock- -WHERE THE FUCK AM I?-

*as felix thinks he realizes he is a Pikachu*crap -.- ( So apparently after waking up he is a Pikachu with no memory of his past sound familiar?)

Flame: H-hello are you awake? * Felix looks up and looks at a charmander*

Felix: yeah I am fine how about you *moans because he has giant ass headache*

(ok I am going to try to not interfere in the story but I got to add something, this is going to be rated M fir a reason)

Flame: Sorry I didn't realize you were sleeping.

Felix: its ok so what brings you here? Flame: I heard a crash and I found you.

Felix: I see well I was just taking a nap –I can't let him know about what I was-

Ah I see well I also heard someone yell recently, and it was also centered here. I was just wondering if you heard that at all. *Felix pauses and thinks* no I don't think I have recently.

*out of no-where a butterfree comes running flying whatever they do* HEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!

*Felix looks at flame and facepalms* OK ok ok what is the problem?

Butterfree: My-my son was swallowed up in crevasse and I can't find him inside the forest.

Flame: ok I am sure we can find him lets go…. Um

Felix: Felix, Flame: Flame

OK let's go Felix!

OK I think this has been good so far anyone please review and tell me if this is ok please

Felix: TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO WATCH US KILL STUFF! *drinks a NOS* ME: crap *flame facepalms* this is not going to turn out well. *felix looks like he is caffeine high* BYE :D


	2. Chapter 2

Flameshock Chptr 2 : The first of many.

Me: ok the only reason I am posting this is because well my first chapter was a creative "playground"

Felix: The first chapter was a piece of crap, haven't you read like 5 billions storys?

SHUT IT! –felix shuts it- ok so anyway this is going to be better hopefully.

Flame: Hopefully I get to burn something!

Flame quiet no burning anything… yet

WAIT you mean I burn something later –eye sparkle- Yes you do.

WOOOOOOOT. Me: So anyway I just wanna give a shout-out to Parasite darkness, he was the main reason I started writing. So I just want everyone to try and read some of his stuff.

OK so now onward with the story. I want Flame to do the disclaimer

Flame: Emotrocity does not own PoKeMoN if he did there would be fire….. lots of it

Felix: AND lots of electricity. Me: so anyway ONWARDS with chapter 2. And ps. Thanks to anyone who checked out my first chapter, I give you the HONORARY BADASS SEAL OF APPROVAL! Stay frosty.

(ok the last time we saw our hero's they went off to save a caterpie)

Flame: Damn

(o and btw gonna skip all the boring fighting pokemon that aren't bosses unless it seems fit)

Felix: I know geez, as if that caterpie fell like 5 floors.

Flame: so anyway inventory check what are you carrying?

Felix: An oren berry, I just ate an apple earlier.

Flame: I am carrying sticks, I can set them on fire. –smiles-

Felix: Ok you pyromanic, don't burn anything like the fact we are surrounded by TREES!

Flame: OK OK OK OK OK god.

Felix: So anyway lets go ahead and find the caterpie, I think we deserve to find him after all this.

(ok stop. I am instantly starting to hate writing the names of the people all the time, let me try and write differently for a second and I will decide how I want to finish this thing)

"So Felix how are you enjoying this dungeon so far?'

"Its amazing, I didn't think it would be so much like a maze, and whats with all the wild pokemon everywhere killing eachother?"

"They are idiots, with the flow of time being disrupted, they are going paranoid.

( ANOTHER SIDE NOTE: I know this is red rescue team but I am going to swap over to explorers of sky now sorry )

"what is happening to the flow of time anyway Flame?"

"Well whats going on is that someone is stealing these magical items called Time Gears. They are the things that keep this world spinning. Legend says if all gears are stolen then the world will stop and the Guardian of time, Dialga will go crazy without time."

"Oh wow, that's crazy. So this person wants the flow of time to be stopped?"

"I don't know felix I don't know."

"ok so anyway lets get this over with"

*OUR HEROS COMPLETE THEIR QUEST WITH FLYING COLORS! :D sorry don't feel like continuing, SO now they are on their way to the guild *

"Felix can I tell you something?"

"Yeah you can what is it?"

"Well I am a total chicken, I tried to go in by myself and I totally freaked out, I need to ask you a question, Will you form an exploration team with me?"

-Felix is totally shocked, He has never been known to be relaiable, he thinks. He thinks it over, Should I join a team with him? If so what will happen, He decided TO HELL WITH IT!-

"SURE!"

"AYE NOT SO LOUD"

"aye? We aren't in any navy."

" ok so what should our exploration name be?"

-felix thinks and he decides the perfect name.-

"FIRESHOCK BIATCHES!"

" NOT SO LOUD BY ARCEUS!"

" ok ok ok ok ok sorry flame"

"its ok so lets stand on the gate on the ground"

-felix notices a gate on the ground- -as they step on it….

"WHOSE FOOTPRINT"  
"A CHARMANDER AND A PIKACHU!"

-felix looks over and notices flame is shacking-

-felix whispers- "flame you ok?"

"y-yeah im f-fine" –felix pats his head- "its ok flame"

"thank you felix" "your welcome"

-sentry pokemon shouts at them-" FUS RO DAH"

(JK JK I had the need to do that just played allot of skyrim)

" hey you two up there YOU MAY ENTER!"

-felix and flame- "WOOT"

-they walk inside and climb down the ladder they notice all the pokemon who must be rescue teams-

"DAMN so many people"

"Indeed felix indeed"

(Status quo update: flame is the more laid back one, felix is the one who is more, Crazy so to speak)

-from behind a chatot walks behind them and ask what they are doing here"

-as flame and felix turn around they notice (ok this is where my imagination runs wild ill post what suppose to happen after this) THE CHATOT LOOKS LIKE A PIMP-

-felix's jaw drops and is like- " dude, whats up G"

"wassa matter with you two? Why are you all up in the Masters Grill?"

" We wanna form an exploration team is that ok?"

"eh follow me let me show you to the masters chambers"

-flame looks at felix and he mouths WHAT THE FUCK?!-

-felix mouths I know right I wonder what the guild master looks like?-

-as they follow the pimp they walk into the guildmasters chambers-

"Master these two wish to join our guild, I think they are worthy"

-the guild master looks up and has a pair of (total imagination now) BEATS on and is writing music and counting coin-

-felix memory jolts a second- *dude they so are like EminEm and Dre.*

(ok imagination over back to the present sorry I had that idea for a while)

(ok clearing it up chatot is annoying bird that is way to happy, you will catch on to the Master soon enough)

"WELCOME"

-the master is a wigglytuff, he is so FLUFFY- " you want to join my guild? FUN FUN FUN :D"

"ok SO this ends chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it, Flame and Felix say Goodbye"

"this is felix say PEACE OUT BROTHERS IN ARMS!"

"this is flame saying I love you all" –flame smiles while holding lighter-

-I take it and say- "NO NOT UNTIL Chapter 3!"

"NO WAY I CAN BURN STUFF NEXT CHAPTER"

"yes you can"

"WAHOO"

"so anyway this is Emotrocity signing out"


	3. Chapter 3

Fireshock Chapter 3, Meeting The Guild

"Ok everyone WELCOME! This is Emotrocity saying GOOD AFTERNOON or morning or noon or night or wherever you are. I have decided to finish writing with quotes instead of Emotrocity: like this."

"Hey Guys Say HELLO"

"This is Flame saying, I FINALLY GET TO BURN SOMETHING! *-*"

"O arceus this is Felix saying this is going to get hot"

"What do you mean by that felix?"

"OH um…. Nothing"

"HEY EMOTROCITY CAN I DO THE DISCLAIMER?"

"Ok ok ok flame you can"

"Emotrocity does not own Pokémon. He only owns us O.C's "

"Oh and speaking of O.C I am now going to start taking submissions for If you people want send me a review saying this

NAME  
SPECIES  
ORIENTATION "ex Straight Gay BI Lesbian"

Gender

PERSONALITY IS A BIG ONE

AND WHAT DO THEY LOOK LIKE

"OK that pretty much covers it Lets start the story"

"Ok FELIX LETS GO"

(RECAP: ok they are in the guild masters chambers and wiggilytuff is starting their initiations)

"OK so you two what can you guys do"

"oh guild master I can breathe fire"

"I can summon electricity"

"OH FUN FUN! What are your guy's names?"

"Flame"

"Felix"

"ok FELIX SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO"

-felix nods and starts channeling electricity to his hand and forms a thunderbolt-

-flame starts thinking *oh my that's BALLS-TO- THE-WALL MANLY-AS-HELL!* and Felix launches the thunderbolt right behind the guild master-

-everyone in the guild heard that and it was all like BOOM!-

-everyone in the guildmasters quarters and coughing-

"damn felix didn't need to blow a hole in the GOD-Damn wall"

"sorry flame I didn't mean to"

"Felix its ok, not the first time someone tried to blow a hole in my wall"

"SORRY Guildmaster"

"OK FLAME SHOW US WHAT YOU GOT"

"yes guildmaster"

-flame starts to build fire in his mouth and decides on the ultimate move to use-

"ERUPTION"

-Flame launches the giant ball of fire out the hole in the wall and it explodes a few seconds later-

-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM-

-everyone in the city heard that and are all like *man what doesn't that guild do*

-felix turns to flame and he is like-

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT THAT WAS AWESOOOOOOME! IT WAS ALL LIKE BOOOOOOM AND IT WAS HUGE. HOWD YOU NOT SHOW ME THAT BEFORE I WAS ALL LIKE "DAMN HOW THE HELL WAS THAT POSSIBLE YOU MY FRIEND ARE A FREAKING BEAST!"

-flame is about ready to pass out from all the praise from felix-

"t-thank you felix that was something new to me as well"

"well damn flame that was AWESOME"

-flame walks over to felix and gives him a hug-

"T-Thank you Felix"

(AWW such a touching moment I think this is where the main relationship start well felix don't know how flame likes him)

-felix is shocked and is like *does he like me, I mean we are both dudes, - mind finally clicks- OHHHHH I see ah well lets see how long it takes him to admit it*

-the guild master walks over and breaks them up-

"well flame that was AMAZING! I have never seen someone do something like that ever, it was amazing"

"thank you guildmaster"

"OK I think you both are worthy of joining our guild, what is your team name?"

"OUR NAME IS FIRESHOCK!"  
"felix calm down"

"OK ITS OFFICAL YOUR TEAM IS NOW REGISTERED AS FIRESHOCK!"

-both of them- "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOO OOOOOOOOO!

"ok I think that ends the chapter, flame did you enjoy your burning?"

"DUDE IT WAS AWESOME IT WAS ALL BOOOM AND BANG AND LIKE SKADOOSH!"

"thank you felix, and yes it was indeed awesome"

"AH well everyone say goodbye"

"THIS IS FELIX SAYING FLAME IS A BEAST AND GOODBYE"

"this is flame saying thank you for reading I love you all"

"HEY flame whats with the saying I love you all?"

"eh idk EMOTROCITY I just love everyone, some more than others-he looks at felix-

-felix turns around- "what are you looking at?"

"OH UM…. Nothing"

"OK EVERYONE THIS IS EMOTROCITY SIGNING OUT!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 the beginning

Welcome its me Emotrocity! I am sorry guys and gals, I have not posted in forever D:

I had well school and relationship probremo, I am going to have chapter 10 rolled out by 10/31.

I am going to wake up Felix and Flame

"Ahem"

"WAKE UP!"

-Felix and Flame wake up moaning- "what day is it?"

"it's the…. 28th Flame"

" Da FAUQ is your problem not letting us get to work earlier."

" Yeah 'Sam' what your problem?"

"felix don't use my real name -.-"

" fine sorry."

"Ok now that they are awake, groggy yet awake let's get started. Disclaimer time"

"As the rain falls and the snow blows on this cold October night, I want everyone to know I do not own pokemon and p.s. it may sound weird like, a emo kid liking pokemon well IDGAS ( .Give. )"

PPS are still needed, I need name type o pokemon sex orientation sex and move set With appearance swears and who they like.

Here is one of my ocs Flame

Name: flame

Sex: Male

S.O: Gay

Likes: Felix

Move set: Eruption (main move as last resort as it makes him tired)

Quick attack dig and Flame wheel

Swears: 9.5

Apperance: Normal looking charmander yet his parents were a charizard and a golem so he will learn special moves not towards his type. And instead of the regular red and yellow fur he has red and light brown with an blue flame.

" OK longest of all my disclaimers so far, lets see how this goes from here and I plan on adding an oc next chapter, here is a hint,"

Name : Trent

Species Umbreon

Appearance, think of the most emo kid you know and make him that.

Moves to be continued.

Also I am going to start on a new story sorry this is slowly losing popularity with me, I started reading my one and only favorite authors story and I think ill start there.

Well this shall be seen later If someone reviews


End file.
